leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singed/@comment-141.0.10.131-20120505112424/@comment-2246772-20120506043845
He's definitely a unique play-style. You need to be tanky (at least off-tanky), ballsy, and have a steady hand. It's easy to get lazy and click Fling and not micro afterwards, only for your opponent to juke a weird direction and make you Fling them the completely wrong way. You've gotta pace someone, watch for the juke, THEN toss their ass once you re-align yourself. At the same time, you need to charge into them and disrupt their ranks. No one keeps his or her composure when a Ghosted, Ulted Singed charges right in looking for that Fling. They'll waste vauable DPS and CC's on you, which being at least off-tanky you should be able to shrug off or at least limp away from, freeing up your team to throw your enemies into some hurt-lockers. Even if they manage to avoid getting flung, they'll have to blow cooldowns, CC, and Summoner spells to do so. Also, as tempting and easy as it is to pop the gas, pop the ult, and charge maniacally in wreaking havoc on their ranks, don't forget the defensive uses of Fling. When both sides clash, and their Yi, Tryndamere, Olaf, Nocturne, or whoever it is zones in on your carry, Fling them away from your carry. You're Singed; you'll catch back up to your enemies in just a moment. If you're in a skirmish, and you do charge in and nail a great toss on THEIR carry, keep an eye on yours and watch for a defensive Fling opportunity, or maybe toss some glue at your buddy whose fleeing from their assassin. Of course, if the skirmish went really well (or your allies are in healthy condition), then harass your opponents with glue and gas until you get another Fling off. Again, watch for jukers. One tried-and-true gear selection I've used is an early Philo stone (if you're level 30 a Philo stone should be just fine for mana regen, especially if you use mana regen yellows on Singed) to a Shurelya's Reverie. The Reverie has the health and mana regen you need to survive harasses and make use of your gas. The haste-effect can get you (or your team) either into or out of combat, so again keep a steady hand and look for the best opportunity for chases or escapes. Also, the health and CDR are always handy. The Sunfire Cape and Force of Nature are both exceptionally well on Singed. The cape gives Singed the armour and health he needs to be himself, while the fire effect synchs well with his gas. If you're alone in a lane with gas and the SFC, you can farm easily. The Force of Nature provides him with the Magic Resist he needs while giving more hp regen to survive harasses or catch your breath. Plus, it grants Singed that oh-so-important speed to catch or flee opponents. Boots-wise, I can count on one hand how many games I've NOT used Merc Treads. I don't care if you're Defense specced, with your ult, and with Cleanse: You still want that Tenacity and MR from the Mercs. With so many champs having some kind of snare, or slow, or stun, or what have you what little extra speed Swiftness gives you is easily lost as you eat up all those CC's. At this point I have 2 slots left, and these 2 are whatever you want. I might opt for a WotA, since the spellvamp procs on every poison tick on every target, and your allies won't complain about a free AP + spellvamp aura (and remember that EVERY damage skill applies spellvamp). If I'm off-tanking, I might opt for a RoA, since it adds health, mana (which adds more health due to Singed's innate skill), and AP for extra damage on poison and Fling. Just a warning though, if you're main-tanking and your first purchases are Philo stone, Mercs, and then RoA you're too squishy to be of use. If I need more MR, an Abyssal Scepter gives me MR, more AP for damage, and also adds a -MR effect to enemies. As you are Singed and going to be around them constantly they'll contantly be under its debuff. If you need some more armour consider buying something like Frozen Heart, Randuin's Omen, or even something like Thorn-Mail (if their right clickers buy a Madred's this will piss them off. Just remember Madred's health-to-damage effect is magical though!!!) If you're tanking well, but are having trouble escaping or catching enemies and your Reverie STILL isn't enough to seal the deal, try a Rylai's Crystal Scepter. With your gas slowing enemies down, and your glue sticking to them, this can help you escape by laying down a defensive trail or streaking ahead of that pesky 5th person who doesn't want to get Ace'd and convincing them to reconsider. I hope this helps you out!